Gawain Radcliff
Appearance Gawain stands at six feet, three inches. He has a very muscular build with a prominent scar over his right eye and others in various places on his chest, stomach, back, arms, and legs. He let his hair – colored darkest brown – grow out and it now reaches the center of his lower back. He wears red plated armor over his chest and shoulders with a fauld around his waist. The same type of armor on his chest is used for the vambraces on his arms. A chailmail mesh worn under the armor to protect areas of exposed skin. On his legs he wears normal black cloth trousers and brown leather boots. Gawain has one signature weapon dubbed the "Crimson Guillotine" – a two-handed weapon with a single sharp edge, red sides, and flames painted on the red of the blade. Personality Gawain is a solemn person, he often prefers to be alone and stays out of gossip, but if engaged in conversation, he would listen to whatever would be said and speak his mind. He is truly devoted to what he does. When defending others or exacting justice or something of the like, nothing can stop him. There are times when Gawain's anger gets the best of him in battle or otherwise, and he is usually seen at the chantry afterwards giving a confession. Biography Gawain was your typical teenage brat in his early years. Arrogant, cocky, selfish, it all fit him to a "T." Gawain had little disregard for anyone beside himself and so eventually entered the business where caring for others was never needed: slavery. It didn't matter if it was a man or woman, child or elder, human or elf, etc., so long as coin was gained Gawain would do it. Shortly after joining the slaver group, Gawain's short temper became a problem with other members. A dwarf in the group saw his potential with this anger and started teaching him the ways of the berserker, so that he could take his anger and harness it to make it a powerful weapon. This kind of activity would go on for years, and Gawain became a very dark person. A year after the Blight, Gawain's group of slavers was hired by a Tevinter man to hunt his elf. Giving little description, the man said that he had unique markings on his skin, and that they would know him when they saw him. It seemed like an easy job – but oh how they were wrong. Gawain later awoke in the local chantry bearing a scar from some ability the elf had used on him. It turned out that he was unconscious for two weeks and that he was found barely alive in a pile of dead corpses. There was no sign of any elf. Even with the Circle mages using healing magic, Gawain's wound limited any movement. It would be several months before he was completely revived. During this time, Gawain sat back and listened since he was limited from moving. The regular sermons and the near constant sound of the Chant of Light caused Gawain to reflect on his life. How could he have been so dark, so uncaring? So wrong? Gawain saw that his life had been filled with nothing but damning sins, and he started to follow the Maker. Several months pass and Gawain heals. Now a avid Andrastian, Gawain felt he needed to do things for those in need. Getting a good look at the state of Kirkwall, Gawain was appalled by what was happening in the city. The chantry took in all they could but there was no room for more refugees, so they were starting to turn them back; turn them back to the Blight! That wasn't even the worst of it. Templars would treat the Circle mages like feral animals, locking them in cages and doing unspeakable things to them. Crimes would happen in broad daylight and the city guard would do nothing about it. For the first time, Gawain did something with no reward. He had had enough of this damnation. He gave himself a challenge: as his true penance for his sins, he would protect the innocent from sinners and the damned. Gawain started his crusade in Darktown and it wasn't long before he had free a section of it from all crime. Gawain had become something of a myth in the city, gaining the title of "The Bloody Knight." Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Marchers